


Rome

by starlady



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Fortune Cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/pseuds/starlady
Summary: Alea iacta est. Or, Gabriel Lorca crosses the Rubicon.





	Rome

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at VidUKon 2019.

audio: Yeasayer, "Rome"  
length: 3:49  
stream: on Vimeo for people in Germany; password: lorca  
download: **[295MB on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mu0q9p856c06fxe/starlady_Rome.mp4?dl=0)**

 

  
[Lyrics on AZ Lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/yeasayer/rome.html)

 

**Author's Note:**

> My roommate: "You realize you're the only person who likes Lorca."  
> Me: "Nuh-uh! Me and lizbee makes two!"
> 
> I recognize that liking Lorca is a character flaw, but here we are anyway. He's got his problems as a captain, but he's pretty darn effective! If only he weren't secretly impersonating his hapless prime universe counterpart. If only he didn't have his own agenda about crossing back over to the mirror universe and overthrowing Emperor Georgiou! If only.


End file.
